In coil components used for a power inductor, a transformer or the like, a stator core and a rotor core equipped in a motor, magnetic powders using metallic magnetics are widely used.
Particularly, amorphous alloys of these magnetic powders have been, conventionally, researched and developed actively because it has excellent soft magnetic characteristics.
For example, World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2009/037824 proposes a soft magnetic amorphous alloy represented by a compositional formula {Fea(SixByPz)1-a}100-bLb in which among constituent elements of the compositional formula, L is one or more kinds of elements selected from the group of Al, Cr, Zr, Nb, Mo, Hf, Ta and W, and a, b, x, y and z satisfy 0.7≤a≤0.82, 0<b≤5 at %, 0.05≤x≤0.6, 0.1≤y≤0.85, 0.05≤z≤0.7, and x+y+z=1.
In World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2009/037824, predetermined amounts of Fe, Si, B, Fe3P, and specific elements L such as Al, Cr are weighed, and the resulting mixture was melted by performing high frequency induction heating in an argon atmosphere to prepare a master alloy, and then the master alloy is treated with a single roll liquid quenching method or a water atomization method, and thereby, a continuous ribbon-like amorphous alloy or a soft magnetic powder has been obtained.
Further, World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2009/037824 also describes an example in which the above-mentioned master alloy is treated with a die casting method to obtain a cast rod material.
That is, World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2009/037824 attempts to obtain a soft magnetic amorphous alloy which is high in the ability of amorphous material formation and soft magnetic characteristics, and has high saturation magnetic flux density and high corrosion resistance by adding and specifying the above-mentioned composition ranges of a specific element L such as Al or Cr to a Fe—Si—B—P-based alloy.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108415 proposes an amorphous alloy composition represented by a general formula FeaBbSicPxCuy in which 73≤a≤85 at %, 9.65≤b≤22 at %, 9.65≤b+c≤24.75 at %, 0.25≤x≤5 at %, 0≤y≤0.35 at %, and 0≤y/x≤0.5 and having a ribbon-shape having a thickness of 30 μm or more and 300 μm or less.
Also in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108415, the master alloy is treated with a single roll liquid quenching method or a die casting method to obtain a continuous ribbon or a cast rod material as with World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2009/037824.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108415 also describes an example in which the above-mentioned master alloy is treated with a double roll liquid quenching method to prepare a plate-like material.
That is, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108415 attempts to obtain a rod-like or plate-like amorphous alloy composition, which has high ability of amorphous material formation and high saturation magnetic flux density and can be highly thickened, by adding P or Cu to a Fe—Si—B-based alloy, and limiting composition as described above.